Can We Tell Now?
by Dark Dreamer 92
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for a while now and Draco wants to tell. What happens when Harry finally gives in.......... read to find out. Rated for language and small lemon. Review and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't like DON'T read.
1. Am I not good enough

Harry and Draco have been together since 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. No one knows though. There 3 year anniversary is comimg up in 3 weeks and Draco wants to tell people but Harry doesn't. Draco doesn't think it is fair so he tries to point out the good things about telling everyone like: People will stop hitting on him while Harry is in the room, they wouldn't have to sneak around in old classrooms, they could go on real dates, they could be affectionate in public, they wouldn't have to lie to their friends, and they could finally stop fighting. Draco so wants to be able to be kissed by Harry in public, hold his hand, tell people that Harry belongs to him, but no Harry wants to be a stubburn ass. This is so not fair to me I mean am I not enough for him or something?? Thats probley it I mean I am a guy after all. I think I should just end it here and now so I won't hurt so much anymore.

With that thought Draco walked over to Harry before he left and he said "Harry, love, I think it would be best if we ended this, because I am not enough for you, you need so much more than me apparentally, but whatever it is I can't give it to you so it's over." He said all this with tears falling from his eyes. When he went to walk out the door Harry grabbed his hand and spoke softly "Draco what makes you think your not enough for me? Baby, you know I love you more than anything in this world and any other world out there. Without you I would be nothing. Please don't leave me. Please." "Well I thought I wasn't enough for you because you want to keep me a secret, you don't want anyone to know about me. Your ashamed of me aren't you!? I can't help that I am a guy, I can't help that I can't give you kids. I love you but, you can't say you love me when your ashamed of me." More tears started falling. Harry brushed the tears away and kissed the spot where they once were. "Draco I'm not ashamed of you. I don't care if you are male or give me children. I only care about you. The reason I don't want to tell people yet is because I don't know how to tell them I'm gay and dating my suposed to be rival. Do you understand this is going to be difficult for me. No one other than you knows I'm gay. Give me til the end of this week to tell them I am gay then we can tell then we are dating, ok, love?" Draco gave a weak smile but still nodded and said "You have til the end of the week, if not it is over because that means I am not enough for you. That your ashamed to say you love a guy and that so-called guy is suposed to be your rival. The end of the week got it!" He smiled and kissed Harry with as much love as he could. Harry nodded and kissed Draco back with just as much love.

Harry walked back to the gryffindor common room where he sat there thinking on Draco's words. Harry loved Draco with all his heart so why was it so hard to tell everyone? So he decided he would tell them tomorrow before breakfest. With that thought he walked up to the boys dormitories and went to bed.

The next morning right before they went to breakfest Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside and said he had to talk to them about something important. They waited til everyone was gone and they sat in front of the fire and Ron was the first to speak "Harry mate whats this about?" Harry gave a weak smile and started "Ron, Hermione what I wanted to talk to you about is ummm...well...I'mm..." "Harry mate get on with it I'm hungry." "Well I'm...gay." He said the last so softly that they almost didn't hear him. Almost. They were both in a little bit of shock and Hermione was the first to process what he had just said. "Harry why did you hav eso much trouble telling us that, what did you think we wouldn't except you??" "Yeah Harry dude they excepted me and Semius why wouldn't we except you?" "It's not me I didn't think you would exept me." Harry replied. They both looked dumbfounded for a moment then Hermione understood. "Who is it that you don't think we would except? Are you dating him?" "Yes hermione I am dating him, and its...Draco." They caught all of it but the ending because Harry spoke very softly at the end. "Harry, mate speak louder I couldn't hear ya." "Draco" He spoke lounder this time but still softly. This time Ron was the first one to say something. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You have got to be kidding me right this is somew kind of joke...right. Tell me it is just a joke Harry." "Ron I know what your thinking but he is very sweet to me and he loves me alot and he has proven it many times." Hermione finally finally spoke "Aha...I thought something was up between you two because everytime he walks past you he bumps into you and I always thought the two of you were passin notes. So how long have the both of you been going out?" "Three years" Ron looked even more mad but Hermione seemed as if she had no problem with it. "Three years!!!! Three fucking years!!! Were you plannin on tellin us, huh Harry?" "Ron calm down this is probably why he didn't tell us, he probably knew you would over react. Ron look Harry looks happy what is so wrong with that? You love him like a brother right? Well if you did you would be supportive of him. Me I don't see the problem with it I mean if you look back Mal...Draco hasn't called you weasle or called me a muddblood in a long while. I mean things in the past weren't so great but he hasn't caused us much trouble since 4th year." Hermione stated.

Ron sat there silent for a few minutes then he spoke up "Harry I promise I will try to be nice. It will take a while for me to get over the fact that your dating Malfoy...I mean Draco, I give you my best reguards, but I do ask one favor of you no snogging in front of me ok" Ron said with a little laugh. That last statment caused everyone to laugh. "I promise, thank you" Harry said with a smile. They all walked together to the Great Hall for the end of breakfest. On the way in Harry saw Draco looking at him with questioning eyes. He smiled and shifted his head to the door, telling Draco to meet him outside. Which right after he did Draco slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry followed two minutes after. When he got out there he looked at Draco and smiled.

Draco couldn't help it he needed to know did Harry tell his friends? He wanted to know so he just blurted out "Did you tell them?" He got a smile from Harry then Harry spoke up and said "I told them, Hermione doesn't have a problem with it but Ron he will need some time, but he gives us his reguards." Harry finished with a little laugh. Draco smiled and hugged Harry tight then he asked "So when are we going to tell everyone else?" "When your done rewarding me for telling Ron and Hermione." Harry said with a big smile knowing Draco wouldn't say no to him. "Fine but we have to make it quick, because I want to tell everyone else, ok." Draco said in a very assertive tone. "I'll move as fast as I can, baby." Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him off to the empty classroom they used the night before.

Harry pushed Draco up against the wall and started leaving kisses all down Draco's neck, pulling off their cloths as they went. Draco maoned "Harry move a little faster if you want to do this. You can be gentle tonight ok. I want it rough. Ha-rr-y ahhh" Draco finished as Harry stared to push into him. Draco was in pure bliss when Harry started to thrust faster. "uhh...Dray...cum for me." With that said he grabbed Draco's neglected cock and started stroking it with his thrusts. "HAARRRRRYY" "DRACOOOOO" was the last thing heard other than heavy panting from the boys. Both basking in the wonderful orgasm they had just felt.

"Now can we tell everyone?" Draco asked after he had caught breath. Which made Harry roll his eyes but he still got up and got dressed. Draco followed suit. After they were both dressed Draco walked up to Harry instead of the usual walk out first. They left together, the way it should be.


	2. Telling everyone

Harry and Draco walked out of the old classroom and down the hall hand in hand. The few that were in the halls stared in amazement. The two biggest rivals in Hogwarts were holding hands in broad daylight. They just looked at the other students and chuckled this was how they expected people to react. Just stare at them like they had two heads. They walked all the way back to the Great Hall for dinner. They walked to the big doors and stood there for a moment, then Harry gave Draco's hand one last squeeze before opening the doors.

Once inside all eyes were on them Harry kissed Draco on the cheek before letting go of Draco's hand before whispering " Good luck, Dray." in his ear before walking off to the Gryffindor table for dinner. Draco smiled at his lover before retreating to the Slytherin table. Once Harry and Draco were seated everyone started to clap and whistle and people around the two boys congraulated them. "See people are happy for you and Draco." Hermione stated in her ever knowing but slightly caring voice. "Yeah mate people seem to love the fact y'all are together. Even if I don't like the ferret very much" Ron stated behind a mouthful of food. Semius elbowed Ron in his stomach. "Ron don't be so mean Draco isn't so bad he hasn't made fun of your being a Weasley or being gay, though if he mad efun of you being gay that would make him a hyprocrite, but still be nice to him, and you never know you could grow to like him." "I doubt that but I'll be nice." Ron said a little unhappily but he still meant what he had said.

After dinner Dumbledore stood up and started speaking " I see everyone has foundout about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. Well I would like to say congragulations to the both of you." " Thank you " They said in unison never taking their eyes off each other. "And next week we will be holding a dance to help persuade house unity. Well good-night to all of you." and with that people got up and left. Others came to meet up with Harry and Draco. Right away they were bombarded with questions. "How long have you been together?" "Are you in love or is it just lust?" "Have you had sex yet?" All the questions were piling up so Harry just looked at them and anwsered what he heard. "We have been together for three years, we are very much in love," but before Harry could finish Draco started "And weither or not we have had sex or not is none of your business." Draco replied with a scowl.

After all questions were asked Harry and Draco went back to their room, to get realdy for bed.(Dumbledore gave them their own room when he found out they were together.) Draco was brushing his teeth while Harry was in the shower. "I think that went well, don't you?" asked Harry getting out of the shower and drying off. "Yes it did go better than I thought, seems everyone was waiting for it." laughed Draco. Wrapping the towel around his waist Harry walked behind his lover and kissed his neck. "Now I can ravish you in public." Harry whispered into his lovers ear licking the lobe before pulling away. "Pervert" Draco said before walking out of the bathroom. "What...what did I do?" Harry asked. "Nothing now come to bed now you get to be gentle with me." Draco said refering back to earlier today when he and Harry did it in the empty classroom. Harry just gave a sly smile before going to get into bed.


End file.
